disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie March
Ok, so I want my hair, makeup, and clothes to be all new. My clothes should be all from aropastle, too. Also, I refuse to wear Mac, sephora is much better. (thinks for a moment) Wow, modeling really does change you! ''-Katie in Jessie Magazine'' Katie March Emma's good friend who she can always turn to. She likes to sing, dance, and act. She is also very popular. She is portrayed by Isabella Palmieri. Personality Katie is the type of girl who everyone should turn to. She loves to sing, dance, and act and she also has a fun, carefee, soul. She's also bubbly and perky. Why do they all love Katie? Because she is friendly and nice, not like the popular girls who force everyone to do things. Episodes *Emma's new friend (first appearence) *Doggy Days *Katie+Mackenzie? *Club 363 *Long Lost Cousin *Jessie the Movie *Now Job, New Focus *Zuri Rides Again Pt 1 *Zuri Rides Again Pt 2 *Nutella Punks Arrival *Just Jayden and everyone else *Mystery Girl *No more bullies *Middle School Musical 1, 2, and 3 *Crystal comes to town *Jessie Magazine *Kaylee Kidnaps Bertram! *Now it's Katie?! (Break) *Bella's Revenge *Kipling Olympics (only mentioned) *Dream Dancer *Truth or Dare Relationships Emma Ross Katie is Emma's best friend. they get along very well and always like to share secrets. Emma loves being friends with Katie because she and Mackenzie are the only popular girl who actually is nice. Unlike others. When Katie moves, they still keep in touch, and Emma talks about her a lot. Mackenzie Willows She seeems to like her even though Mackenzie can be a little mean. But she's come to overlook that. It seems they are both popular and they are pretty good friends. But in Katie+Mackenzie?, Katie spends a lot more time with her since Mackenzie had to take her mind off Luke. They facetime. Jessie Prescott Jessie seems very suprised Emma has a friend like Katie. Unlike Emma's old friends, Jessie likes Katie. She thinks she is a good influence on Emma. Luke Ross, Ravi Ross, Zuri Ross Katie likes to play with Luke Ravi and Zuri. Katie likes to play tea party with Emma and Zuri. Skyler Jones Skyler doesn't really like Katie, but Katie tries to kill her with kindness. Julie Smith Katie really likes Julie and tries to overlook her annoying side. Julie really likes Katie, too. Bunny Katie likes Bunny, But Bunny thinks she is little of a cry baby. Jayden Willows Katie likes Jayden (Not "like like"). But sometimes, she thinks Emma hangs out more with Jayden then her. Hannah Hills Good friends, almost like an younger sister to Her. Katie likes to FaceTime her. Lisa Morris Lisa and Katie have some backround information. When Katie moves to Kansas, Lisa was there for a while but moved, so they share a friendship. They also keep in touch. Gallery Katie is cold.png|Katie's Christmas pic. Katie is happy.png|Katie's current pic Katie March.png|Katie in "Now it's Katie?!" Katie is old.png|Katie's Haloween photo Katie and Emma.jpg|Katie with Emma and Rosie Katie March Black Hair.jpg|Katie with Black Hair Katie Elizabeth March.jpg|Katie's headshot Katie march.jpg|Katie younger Katlyn March.jpg|Young Katie Trivia *She is doing a shows with other guest stars. *She loves to sing, dance, and act. *She is the most popular girl in school (along with Mackenzie) *Her besties are Emma Ross and Mackenzie Willows. *She is not the bestest of friend with Skyler Jones, though *Bunny isn't her role model, but they are good friends. *When Katie moves to Kansas, she still facetimes Emma (Same with Macy), so she gets to meet Hannah and Lisa. *Katie will come back in season 4 revealing that she felt better. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Friends of Mackenzie Willows Category:Friends of Emma Ross Category:A+ Students